I Will Always Be There For You
by urtypicalnerd
Summary: What would happen if Tris and Eric became friends during the first stage of initiation? What would happen if Tris is suffering from her own demons? Who will help her? AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND OTHER CHARACTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE FUTURE
1. PROLOGUE

Hi! Just so you guys know, this is my first fanfiction. I wrote this for my own enjoyment and also the others, if you don't like the character pairing, you are free to leave.

 **I do not own anything, only the story plot and maybe some other characters in the future.**

 **Prologue:**

It's been a few days since I last saw the sun. I've been sitting here all week, waiting for any signs of improvement whatsoever. The only thing keeping me sane right now is the continuous beeping noise, that indicates she's alive.

"C'mon, Tris. Open your eyes for me sweetheart. I'm here baby, no one's gonna hurt you anymore; please just just wakeup." I sobbed, my voice breaking at the end. Seeing her on this bed, pale and full of bruises, varying from black and blue to yellowish green; hurts. Especially with all the wires and machines attached to her to keep her to alive.

I remember the first time I saw her on that roof, I was fascinated by her. She was so brave, so vibrant and so determined. She was the first person to talk to me without cowering away. She wasn't scared of me. She went out of her way just to get to know me. And after a few weeks of annoying me, I finally gave in and we became friends. We were happy, we were always together; she was my best friend. Until the day it all changed.

It was during the last stage of initiation. It was Tris's turn to do the fear simulation. She completed every one of them with the fastes time, but by the time she woke up everybody was looking at her; silently judging her because of her fourth fear.

Normally, trainers and leaders are the only ones allowed to see this part of initiation, but because of how unusual it is for a trainer to appear in an initiate's fear landscape, doing some intimate stuff; the information was leaked.

Tris's so called ' _friends_ ', distanced themselves away from her. She spent everyday with me training for leadership. She became depressed, the twinkle in her eyes that was once there, are now gone; but still, throughout all of this she acted strong, like the rumours doesn't affect her, she passes everyone fake smiles. But I, I can see past her facade, she's hurting, she's broken. And all throughout, I stayed by her side. I don't want her to be alone in all of this, because I know what it felt like to be alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's a new chapter, enjoy!** **Oh, and I don't own anything.** **_** **Chapter 1**

 **Tris's POV**

 _Whore_

 _Slut_

 _Fake_

These are just a few words that I hear everyday. I know they're just rumours, but it still hurts hearing them from people that don't even me, but I won't let them know that. I won't give them that satisfaction. I keep my head held high, I acted tough from the moment it all started, but I'm tired of it all; sometimes I just want to end it completely.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my name.

"Tris!" I turned around and saw Eric walking to me. Gosh he's pretty, I've had a big crush on him for a while now, but I'm too scared to tell him how I feel. I mean what if he doesn't like me back, god that would be embarrassing, and plus who would like me anyways? I mean I'm small, I look like a kid and I'm ugly.

"Hi, Eric"

"Hey! So you ready for today's training?" He asked.

"Um.. yeah, what are we doing today anyways?"

"Ok, so today I'm gonna teach you how to use a computer, since you'll need it to write emails, reports or just to record data and stuff." He explained, I didn't even notice that we're standing in front of his office door.

He opened the door to his office and let me in first. His office is pretty spacious, I mean it's not my first time being in here but it sure is a bit bigger than mine. His office has a wooden desk made out of oak, a black office chair behind it, there's a couch by the right side of the room, a mini fridge near his desk and a big window that overlooks the dauntless compound. There's even photos of us and his family on the desk.

He then asked me to grab a chair and place it beside him so it would be easier for him to teach me, and I would see what he's doing.

After a couple of hours we're finally done, I learned how to respond to emails, write reports and other stuff. Eric then asked me to have lunch after hearing my stomach grumble, he said that he's not gonna be able to have lunch with me today since he still needs to finish some stuff, but will catch up with me if he can.

I bid my goodbye and went on my way.

I walked in the dining hall and grabbed some food, I then went to my usual spot at the corner and sat down. I look around to see my 'friends' chatting around happily. Oh how I miss talking to them and making jokes.

I was brought back to reality by someone calling me. "Hey stiff!" I turned to my right and saw Peter and his goons.

"I saw you with Eric today, what Four's not satisfying you? Or did he finally realized how much of a slut you are?" He shouted across the room.

I can feel the tears threatening to come, but pushed them back.

"I told you I wasn't sleeping with Four." I shouted back.

"Aw c'mon, we all know that that's not true, how would a little stiff like you become the top 1 initiate huh?" He asked.

"I worked for it!" I defended

"Yeah, by satisfying Four" Molly quipped. By now everyone's whispering and looking at us. I decided to not respond and just walk away. As I passed Peter on my way to the exit, I felt him trip me. I fell face first on the ground and can hear people laughing loudly. The tears that I've been holding back has now fallen. Traitor, I whisper to myself.

"That's where you belong stiff, on the ground; below everyone else." He said. I quickly stood up and ran from the room. On the way to my apartment, I accidentally bumped into someone. I muttered a quick sorry and just continued to run.

As I got to my apartment, I slammed the door and went straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced. I don't recognize the girl staring back at me, my skin is pale and I have bags under my eyes.

I can't take it anymore. So I decided to end it all, end the suffering. For once, I'm finally gonna be at peace. And with that I slowly slid the blade across my arm.

 **AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hoper you enjoyed it. Please Review and leave a comment, I would like to know your opinions on this story and your suggestions to help improve this story.** **AKathleticnerd: Hi! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And here's your update.**


	3. C H A P T E R 2

**Hi! Here's a new update for you guys, enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

Eric's POV

I was on my way to the dining hall when I felt someone bump into me. I looked down to see who it was and was surprised to see Tris, before I could even say anything else, she started running. Confused, I just continued walking.

After I got there, I got some food and looked around to see Max and the other leaders sitting at the leaders' table. I sat beside Max and noticed the other leaders whispering among themselves.

"Hey Eric, guess what happened earlier." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked

"Dude, it was so funny. Tris was here earlier, her and Peter were fighting and he won. Then Tris was running when she fell face first!" Harrison piped in. "You should've seen her face, it was all red!" He continued. Hearing all this makes my blood boil, I don't know why but I just snapped. I grabbed him by his shirt and started shouting at him.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY, HUH? WELL LET ME TELL YOU IT'S NOT"

By now everybody stopped what they're doing and are just staring at us.

"Du-dude, I was just joking. Chill." I didn't even respond and just dropped him. I turned to look at the people in the dining hall and started talking.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves. Do you think it makes you a better person spreading these rumours and embarrassing her?" "It doesn't, for _fuck's_ sake you don't even know whats she's going through right now, and here you are making it even worse for her."

I turned around and looked at her _'friends'_.

"You guys should be shamed of yourselves, you call yourselves her friend, but where were you when she needed you the most?"

Some of them even had the decency to look guilty. I felt a hand on my arm and looked beside me to see Veronica. She told me to find Tris and see if she's okay, I just nodded and left.

I got to Tris's apartment and knocked on her door. After knocking for a minute or so, I finally decided to just use the spare key she gave me.

Once inside, I called for Tris's name but got no answer. The silence is unsettling. When I got further into the apartment, that's when I noticed her bathroom door opened.

I called for Tris's name again, but received no answer. I finally decided to go inside the bathroom since I was getting worried. Once I got inside, a chill went down my spine by what I saw.

There she is, sprawled on the cold tile, looking so pale. A bottle of pills beside her and her arms bleeding.

 _Fuck_...

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hey! Thanks for reading.** **Please review and leave a comment. And if you have any suggestions or tips to make the story better. Feel free to say it on the comments.**


	4. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Eric's POV

I'm running as fast as I can to the infirmary with Tris in my arms. "C'mon Tris, stay with me." I muttered. Seeing her on the ground like that, terrified me. I can't lose her; my bestfriend, the only person who understand me.

I finally arrived at the infirmary and started shouting. "Help! Please help us" I shouted, a nurse came out. She asked me to put her on the bed and asked me what happened, I told her everything that happened and how I found her. Within the next minute the doctor came out and asked me to go out and wait in the waiting room. I didn't argue because I know it'll only delay them from helping Tris.

After about two and a half hours of waiting, the doctor came out and told me of her conditions. He informed me that they had to pump Tris' stomach because of how much drugs she consumed, he also informed me that she's currently gonna be put on a 24 hour suicide watch and that she needed to stay for the next few days to check on her since she's also underweight.

After him telling me that, he told me that it would be ok to see Tris now but that I can't talk to her yet since she's sleeping. I thanked him and went straight into Tris' room.

As I got into the room, I quickly noticed Tris on the uncomfortable hospital bed, pale as the bedding with an IV attached to her. I sat down beside her and just held her hand.

"C'mon Tris, please wake up. I'm here for you, why didn't you talk to me? You knew I'd always be there for you. Please wake up. I love you" I said, my bodice merely a whisper; breaking at the end.

 _It's just the waiting game now.._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was peacefully sleeping when I felt someone squeeze my hand. I jolted upwards and looked at the bed to see Tris awake.

I immediately sat back down and talked to her.

"Hey, sweetie" I greeted "How're you feeling?" I asked.

"M' tired" she whispered

"I know, that's probably because of the drugs. Why'd you did it Tris? "

After asking that question, I could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears. I immediately calmed her down as I don't want her to stress.

"It's fine, you don't have to answer that" I said softly while softly rubbing my thumb on her cheek.

"M'sorry" she whispered a tear falling from the corner of her eye. Immediately I wiped her tear away and kissed her head softly.

"It's fine sweetheart, don't stress about it. Just go to sleep okay?" "You need your rest" I continued.

She just nodded her head, too tired to say anything. As I was pulling my hand away, she immediately pulled my hand back and looked at me.

"Stay" she whispered. "I will I'm just gonna sit down, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up" I cooed softly. After saying that she immediately relaxed and her eyes started drooping. Not even a minute later she's fast asleep.

I sighed, I'm gonna have to watch her closely for the next few weeks, I don't want her to repeat what's happened. It pains me to see her on this bed suffering. If only I wasn't so adamant about finishing my work quickly, then this wouldn't have happened. I should've been there with her.

With that, I laid my head on the bed and fell asleep with one thought in mind.

 _I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her again.._

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating last week. I've just been really busy lately, but I promise I'll try and update next week.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: OK, before we start, I would just like to apologise to all of you guys reading this story. I know that I haven't updated for a year and I have no one to blame for that but myself. I have been having some writer's block, and I've also been having some problems for the past year. I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I can, as I was feeling a little bit guilty leaving you guys with what I've finished. I promise I will try and finish this story but the updates might be a bit slow. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Eric's POV

"Tris? Sweat heart you ready to go?", I shouted from across the room. I was rewarded with silence, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

It's been 6 days since the incident and Tris and I are about to leave the apartment to work, I was hesitant at first to let Tris go back to work, but after a few hours of talking and convincing, I finally agreed. I swear Tris with her damn pout and puppy-dog eyes should be illegal.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I was nearing the bathroom door when I heard crying. When I opened the door, there I saw Tris on the floor, with her head on her knees. I sighed, I knelt down in front of her and lifted her head up so I could look at her.

"Tris you okay?" I asked.

She gently shook her head and continued to sob. I gathered her in my arms and just hugged her.

I inhaled her sweet scent while rubbing circles on her arm.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. Again she shook her head.

"Then what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" once again she shakes her head. I sigh and just sit there with her in my arms and my head on top of her head inhaling her sweet scent, while still gently rubbing circles on her arm.

I don't know how long we sat there for but, after 2 minutes I sighed, I turned her on my lap so she was now facing me, and gently took her face in my hands. I then started speaking softly.

"Tris, I know that you're scared of them. Scared of their scrunity and whispering, but I want you to remember, that I am and will always be here for you. No matter how busy or tired I am, always remember that, all right?" I said gazing at her beautiful eyes.

After a few seconds she nods, and I bring her to my chest. Firmly but gently hugging her close to me.

"Now let's go out there and show them how dauntless you can be. Don't listen to whatever they say and always keep your head high OK?" she nods, answering me.

After that pep talk in the bathroom, we went to the living room to put our jackets on. After locking the apartment up, I took her hand in mine, turned to her and ask if she was ready. She looked up at me, smiled and said yes. She then look on straight forward, gave a sigh and held her chin up.

And that's what she did the whole trip to our office, she walked straight forward, with her head high, her hand in mine and she didn't let the people's glances and whispering get to her.

And inwardly I smiled, I couldn't be more proud of the girl walking beside me with how far she's come along.


End file.
